Storm's Journy
by ThunderStorm017
Summary: A story about a OC wolf I made up. Find out how and why Storm the wolf is the chosen one to save the all living creatures from being destoryed...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Storm's Morning**

 _He looked up with intrest as a dark shadow was cast on him. He has never seen anything like it... it was a giant bird with wings. He squinted his eyes trying to see the big creature, but the sun was so bright. It's crooked talons were getting so close as it dived. As he realized what was happening, he stood up ready to run, but it was too late. A sharp talon struck him above the eye, pain rushing through him as the talon cut across his eye. His snow-white coat turned red with warm sticky blood. His vision went black and he could not herar anything, he was going to die..._

He woke up with a yip of shock, trying to catch his breath from the nightmare that he will always remember all too well. The eagle... "Storm, are you okay?" asked a voice. He whipped around to see Fern. He sighed, closing his ice blue eyes. "Yeah, of course I'm okay..." He sighed his reply. "Was it the dream again?" She asked as she padded across the cave, her bushy tail dragging across the ground with her. "What does it look like? Yes, of course it was the dream again, why are you here anyway?" He asked. He felt bad as Fern's amber eyes showed a hint of saddness. _Why did you snap at her? You knnow she is allowed in here anytime she wants._ He said to himself. Fern was a beautiful fox, a pale brown-orange like fur with a creamy white underbelly and tail tip with jet black ears and paws. She was the fox that rescued him and raised him after the attack from the eagle. When he was passed out, she fought and chased away the eagle, and then carried him into her den and helped him recover. She took him as her own when she heard his parents abanded him, for he was only a pup then. "I... I just thought I could come check on you... see how you are doing in your new den..." She responded a bit hurt. Storm had recently moved into his own den, for he was finally 13 years old. "Fine I am sorry I snapped... you just scared me, that's all..." He replied, apoligizing."Well, if your okay with it, I think I am going to hunt now..." He asked. "Of course you can hunt. I have to check on Dexter anyway." She replied. Dexter was a cute short-haired rock-grey tabby kitten who has jet-black stripes starting to show on his coat. Fern found him when he wanderd across her den, and Fern took him in because he was sick and he was lost from his owners. Fern planned on helping him out. "Oh, can I come too after?" he asked. She nodded, and left. Storm streched his muscular body, before yawning and walking out of his dark cave into the misty forest. As he walked, a bush moved. He pointed his nose to the sky and breathed in strong, shallow breaths. _Ah, a nice juicey rabbit, I hope!_ He thought to himself as he smelled the scent. He waited for the bunny to eat somewhere. It didn't take long for the bunny to come out of the bush and nibble on the weedy spot. He slowly walked, before going to a trot, and then ran towards the rabbit. The rabbit's chocolate brown ears perked up, and Storm gave chase as the rabbit fled. He ran and ran and ran, and finally pounced on the bunny. He decided he was going to eat right there, but before he could take a bite, a dead grass-brown coated wolf leaped out of bushes, her eyes on the rabbit. Storm stood up, ready to defend his prey. "That is _**our**_ rabbit in _**our**_ territory!" She growled as she looked up, her amber eyes focused on his. He felt like she was staring through his soul. "I have all rights to hunt here, it is the code of the packs." He chose his words carefuly as he replied. "Oh really? The code says you and your oh so smart pack can come in _**our**_ territory and hunt _**our**_ prey whenever they want?" She softly snarled. "I have no pack, I am a _**lone**_ wolf." He replied. She only nodded in understanding. "Very well then, be on your way or hunt as you wish." She said before sprinting away, her paws nearly gliding across the pine needle ground. He sighed, sat down and continued to eat his plump juicy meal.

"Hey Dexter! How are you- Dexter?" Storm said in wonder as he walked in. He nearly jumped out of his fur when something pounced on his tail. "YES! I GOT YOU! I _**finally**_ scared you Storm! Hee hee hee!" Said a familier squeaky voice. _Well, that answerd my question..._ He thought to himself. _T_ _he little trouble maker!_ "You got me good there, Dexter, Good job-" He stopped as a howl of pain split through the air. " ** _DEXTER!_** **_STAY HERE!_** ** _DO NOT LEAVE NO MATTER WHAT!_** " He snarled before running like he never has run before towards the sound. He howled in pain and anger when he saw a figure in the distance laying in a pool of blood: " _ **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! IT CAN'T BE! No-oo-oooooooooooo..."**_


	2. Chapter 2

He howled in grief to the sky, collasping from saddness. It was Giga, and she just lay there with her throat torn open. _Why'd it have to be Giga?_ He thought in pain.

 _"You need to learn how to survive. You have depended on your mothers fur and milk for too long." She growled. "What about Fern? Will she die? I need her!" Storm yipped in pain. She smacked him hard on the head with her tail. "She may die, and your upset because you need her to protect you? She may die from protecting you!" She snarled. She then went silent, and ducked her head down. Her greasy black fur trembled from something Storm didn't uderstand. "Look, I'm sorry." She said. "Come, I must show you something." She ran him until they reached a freshly marked border. "Eww, what is that smell?" Storm asked, wrinkling his snout. "Barkinra pack" She answerd, with a hunger in her voice. "This is what is called a border. You can cross at all times, unless importent reasons. Here you will learn news from them by small talk, scent, or urine." She stopped. "Smell that tree. What can you see in your head?" She orderd Storm. He closed his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths in. He saw a vison of 5 healthy pups bouncing around, surrounded by adult wolfs. There was a big, muscular wolf who was proud. He had these pups with a wolf who was weak from giving birth. "There is a wolf, bigger then the rest, with another weak wolf. They are surrounded by pups." He told her what he saw. She continued to tell him the law of the wolfs. Then, out of nowhere, a slender, muddy brown coated wolf leaped out of a bush and knocked down Giga. He licked her face, slowly going down to her neck. Giga knocked him off with a powerful smack of her paw, and he looked very hurt. "We are aloud on here. It is the law of Lone Wolves!" Said Storm bravely standing up, puffing his small chest out. Giga laughed, and the brown wolf spoke. "Fern's?" He said. "Why doesn't the pup go back over there with his mom, and we can do this alone?" He mumberd in her ear. "Storm, go check on Fern. You have much more to learn." Said Giga._

He thought of all the things Giga tought him. Laws, orders, hunting, fighting, herbs, friends, enemys... the only thing he didn't understand until now was love. He howled in greif for her. She had saved the life of Fern as well. He stood up. The most importent thing she tought him was to accept fate, and move on. He stood up. He walked slowly to where Dexter was waiting. The kitten was not there. He sighed. Dexter had followed him. He walked over to the dead body. Dexter was poking Giga. "why are you crying, Storm? She is just sleeping. WAKE UP!" Dexter yelled. Storm smiled. yes, Giga WAS sleeping, in a happier, more free place. "Come, Dexter, we should go see Fern.

He woke up, buried in crunchy leafs. His massive bidy was hidden from all the colors that rained down on him. He got up to check the borders of the packs. As he walked, a attack caught him by suprize as a creature swept down on him. It was the dead pine wolf. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He snarled, not daring to admint he was scared to the bone by her. "Come with me, please." She said quickly. She ran him, for at least a mile until there was a massive river, which rushed into a waterfall. The she-wolf looked like a snake as the swam through the water, her beautiful tail swishing back and forth. He rolled his eyes. Show-off! He thought. He jumped in after her, holding back a yip as the cold water rushed through him. As he padded onto sandy land, he smelled something. Alpha. The she-wolf had a smug grin. By the scent, the alpha was a huge, short-temperd wolf who would kill any stranger on his territory, including him. The wolf tricked me into coming here! He got up, panicing, only to be smacked on the head by a painful tail. The massive wolf sniffed him over. "I asked for an experinced wolf, a strong, smart and fit wolf, not a lone wolf reeking of cat and fox wandering around on the territorys." The alpha snapped. "I am not weak, stupid, or unfit, alpha!" Storm intrupped. Wrong answer. Teeth sunk into his leg, and he stood his ground as the teeth hit flesh. The alpha showed his now blood stained teeth. "You DO NOT call me alpha unless you are in MY PACK." He snarled. "Altough, I like his additude, and his scent tells me he is a experinced, strong, sneaky and wise beta-like loner." Said another voice. A pretty she-wolf stepped out, her fur as bronze as bronze, with golden speckles dappeld all over her majestic body. Her creamy white chest and underbelly was the only un dappled part. her eyes were the color of the sun. Storm bowed his head down before her, as well as the she-wolf. "I say we give this one a chance, starting at omega. If he fails us, we will kill him and let the eagle colany eat a feast." She spoke with chance. Storm was alarmed. _Kill me? Why? Did I do something? What do they want? Is Fern and Dexter okay right now?_ He was worried about the last question. The only other thought he didn't understand, was Omega. _What did it all mean?_ His belly turned to rock as he was lead into the dark woods of the forest.


End file.
